


Lance Corporal - FINAL PROMISE

by galateabellator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, Duty, F/M, Fanfiction, Garrison - Freeform, Judgement, King - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Lust, Military, Military Police, Military Ranks, Missions, Multi, Murder, Pain, Promises, Ranks, Responsibility, Sad, Scouts, Titan Serum, Titan Shifters, Titans, Unrequited Love, battles, lance corporal, reiss family - Freeform, royal, scouting legion, titan rulers, trial, walled world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateabellator/pseuds/galateabellator
Summary: Disclaimer: This story is the sequel toLance Corporalfanfiction (the continuation of Levi and Ezra's story).Summary: After the big revelation about her origins, Ezra Schwarz leaves her position of Corporal of the Scouting Legion. She has been demoted and is now facing a trial, but what's even worse - she is about to be expelled from military ranks altogether. However, her abilities may still be required once the escaped shifters reappear... so her chance to return to the army may be slightly increasing.Can she prove herself worthy?





	Lance Corporal - FINAL PROMISE

LANCE CORPORAL 2 - FINAL PROMISE

**PART 1 - The Judgement**

They called it “testimony” instead of “trial”. But, it has been a trial nonetheless.

I’ve left the military in the crucial moment, when they needed me the most. Shifters were running free, and I made an unforgivable mistake of putting my personal issues before the military mission I was obliged to handle as (now former) Corporal of the Scouting Legion.

I wasn’t deluding myself I would be forgiven, despite my military rank… and despite Erwin’s thorough intervention with the Court. What I knew would happen, was the hearing where I was accused of betraying the comrades and running from the HQ at the time when we were facing a serious crisis.

I wasn’t even trying to defend myself; I just tagged along with their reasons to drag me through this procedure. I didn’t see the point in trying to explain my own point of view since I knew it wasn’t going to change anything. The facts were simple. We used to have shifters. Now, we don’t. I was absent it time I could have done something about it. Period. 

“Ezra Alexandra Reiss. It’s time. You need to come with us.” 

You always know the shit is going to go down when they call you by your full name. Except, I wasn’t going by that name. I was about to explain it to Walter Hoffmann, the member of the military police who spoke. 

“It’s Ezra Schwarz. Don’t go with the flow and just assume I’d use whatever they pin on me now.” I rose from my seat and approached him.

“Well, we can’t address you as ‘Corporal’ anymore, can we?” Hoffmann asked. I rose my eyebrow.

“I wasn’t referring to the title, soldier, I was talking about my last name. Do not presume you know anything about me.” 

“But, I do know. Everyone in the Walled World does, from Maria to Sina, that another Reiss girl has emerged. Just how many of you is there?” he asked. 

“You could ask your legitimate Queen if you need that answer. But somehow, I doubt you would dare.”  
Someone from his squad laughed. Hoffmann just frowned.

“Just as sharp tongued as they say. Well, whatever you want to be called, come.” 

He waited until I’ve stood in front of him and did a quick search. When he was sure I didn’t possess anything threatening, he pulled out his handcuffs and closed them around my wrists. He walked me through the corridor, and the rest of the military police members followed behind. 

I suppose I needed a heavy escort in order not to escape again. I was laughing at that, probably looking strange along the way. 

Without my uniform, dressed only in a simple black shirt and blue trousers, I suppose I didn’t seem very threatening to any observers I’ve encountered. I was wearing black boots and had several belts that served as support for my blades, knives that I used during my time in the Underground. They were now empty and useless. I was supposed to look bad. Guilty. Like a traitor. I should demonstrate the expression of remorse. Sadness. To put my head down and avoid eye contact with everyone. But, damn me if I play that person now. 

Was Walter Hoffmann even aware that, by adding these handcuffs, he just made me look more dangerous than I was supposed to look in the eyes of public? Sure, I was about to attend the “hearing”. I wasn’t supposed to look like I am going to trial. Was I? Strolling towards the great hall, we encountered a figure in front of the door, leaned against the wall in a casual manner. His arms were crossed on his military jacket, but the emblem of the Scouting Legion was still visible on his pocket. I have smiled. 

“Why has this merry band of idiots handcuffed you, Corporal Schwarz?” 

Never was I so eager to hear his voice as in that moment. 

“The answer lies within your question, sir. Because they are idiots,” I’ve responded. 

“Mind your tone, Levi,” Walter looked down on him, “we are securing a deserter who is facing military court. Are you sure you want to question our orders?” 

“I don’t need to. She is not a prisoner.” 

He pushed Walter and approached me. He raised my wrists so Walter could see. 

“Aside from not being a prisoner, she is a fellow soldier. Take these off.” 

“Technically, you are wrong. She isn’t a soldier anymore.” 

“That isn’t up to you to decide, is it?” Levi asked. “Moreover… if you want to go into technicalities, here’s one - she is a _royal_. You shouldn’t treat a royal this way.” 

“She is a deserter…”

Levi opened up his hand. “Give me the damn key.” 

This was about to escalate. I sighed.

“Sir… sir. It’s not a big deal. Really. I don’t mind, if it makes other soldiers feel better. I can wear this if it makes them feel safe around me.” 

By sir, I meant Levi. He wasn’t my comrade, brother in arms… he was of superior rank now. He raised his eyebrow at this. The soldiers seemed offended by my remark. Walter certainly has been. Levi glared at them all once more. 

“This is not about it being _a big deal_ , Schwarz. This is about it _not being a deal at all_.” 

“You want to chain her like a dog because you are afraid that she might be a shifter, like two of her cadets turned out to be. But, let me tell you this. Before all the accusations, she was the one to apprehend the Armored titan. She was also the one who fought Fitzgerald and brought her back to us. You may leave her with me now, because she is, after all, my responsibility.”

He stepped in front of me and took Hoffmann’s key to open my handcuffs. It took him a few seconds. I’ve rubbed the skin and stepped over to Levi’s side. 

“Right. Well, you’ve done a great job so far, Corporal,” Walter mocked him, “I am sorry, but she stays in my custody. Get back here, girl.”

The squad reluctantly approached us. Seriously… do they have a death wish or something?

“You don’t want to do this, Hoffmann,” I’ve stated. 

“Because you are protected by Humanity’s Strongest?”

“Because I am protected by me,” I was getting angry. I didn’t need to hide behind Levi, but it seems I will always be in his shadow. Hoffmann glared at Levi as well. 

“If you thought she would be forgiven merely because of her military record, you are insane. She is a traitor, much like her cadet Fitzgerald… and much like her cadet Holbein. What makes you believe she hasn’t aided to her escape? To escapes of traitors Hoover and Barun? And, to treat her like a fellow solder, despite of her treachery, is beyond stupid on your part. To place that amount of trust into this bitch… tells a lot about you, Corporal. It says a lot about your insane Commander… and that freak Zoe. You are all fools. Or even worse… conspirators.”

I’ve started laughing in the middle of his little speech, because I knew exactly what Levi would do. Levi’s leg launched a mighty kick into his belly, sending him off to the ground. It was all it took. One kick. 

“Don’t you ever… ever… call the members of the Scouting Legion insane. We also aren’t fools. Even if you think us to be, don’t say it out loud, and not in front of me if you appreciate your entrails. Regarding your orders… whomever gave them to you can discuss it with Erwin, since he himself spoke to Zackley. I am Corporal Schwarz’s guardian until I am noted otherwise. Mind you, noted by Commander Smith, Nile Dawk, or Dot Pixis - not you. Now, get lost.”

Walter hissed, standing up. “You are protecting a deserter and a traitor. I wonder if we have missed checking up on you, Levi.” 

Levi stepped towards the poor fool. I have put my hand on his chest to stop him from engaging into a serious fight.  

“Wow, Walter… you must have balls of steel to talk to Lance Corporal that way. Kudos,” I laughed again. “Still, I wouldn’t recommend you saying another word. I can’t help it if Corporal decides that you need some… additional disciplining.”

I pulled Levi’s arm to stop him from hitting the man further. 

“Shut up, you bitch. This isn’t over. You can’t hide behind him forever.” 

Behind him? Right now, the only thing that stands between Levi and Hoffmann is me. 

“I don’t need to. As soon as we are over with this… I am going to find you and we will settle this in a proper way,” I’ve stated. I wasn’t even threatening, it was more of a fun to me. But… the context. 

“Really? Are you threatening me, you criminal? I have witnesses now. Should anything happen to me… everyone will know it was you!” 

Oh, so he _doesn’t_ want to fight. He just doesn’t want to look like a coward in front of his squad members. 

“That’s the point, genius,” I said. “Everyone should know. It’s what sending a message means. Don’t make an example out of yourself.”  

“You will see, you damn…” 

“Get lost,” Levi repeated. They were gone in the shortest amount of time.

The courtroom was large and the audience was already there. Most of them were soldiers from all the factions. Levi’s whole squad was there… as well as what was left of my own. I didn’t know just how much it would affect me to see all those empty places. Lotte. Albert. Even Christiana. Those who died… because of Christiana. Anastasia. Hannah. Also, those who were missing… were those who were held as conspirators… such as Griselda. I had no reason to go back to the military… for there were no people for me to lead. I have failed both as a soldier… and as a leader.

I sat next to Levi before getting in front of Darius Zackley to give a statement. We had to do things in proper order… and we had to listen to other testimonies prior to giving our own.  
“Wipe that pitiful expression from your face. It doesn’t suit you,” Levi’s tone seemed cold, as well as his own expression… but the grasp of his hand on my own was warm and reassuring. It made me feel better. 

“I am sorry. About… everything…” 

He rolled his eyes. “We’ve been through this. What’s done is done. You need to move on.” 

His fingers intertwined with mine under the table. “I am here to support you, no matter what.” 

We were looking as the courtroom was filling with additional people. 

“If they decide that I am no longer suited for the military service…” I was beginning whispering, but he gave me one look that made me stop. 

“… you will just have to marry me and give birth to six brats.” 

I was so shocked that I turned my head completely to him, who kept looking towards Zackley. My face was turning red. 

“It’s not even funny!” 

“Lower your voice.” 

“Six is too much. You are an old man, you can’t even make that many.” 

“You are a young woman. As long as I make, and you deliver… I don’t see a problem.”

I was about to chuckle. I knew he wasn’t all that fond of children in the first place.

He was just trying to cheer me up.

“You are impossible. Do you know that?” 

“No. You can just be a maid to Historia, if producing more Ackerman brats is too much for you.” 

“Are you even aware how surreal… this conversation is?” 

“I’ve put a smile on that ugly, gloomy face. So, it was worth it. Pay attention now, it’s beginning.” 

The trial was about to start. The first thing was addressing the events after we captured Reiner and Hoover, and the Beast Titan appeared. The people were giving chronological statements of how the things went. 

The first one who was addressing the Court was Erwin.

He described events from the point of central mission, how we imprisoned several shifters and left them to Zackley to further investigate their motives. The aberrant shifter, Christiana Fitzgerald, was still running and hiding somewhere outside Wall Maria. The soldiers were still tracking Hoover and Braun throughout the Walled World, but the two have managed to remain fugitives even now. Their whereabouts were still unknown. Annie Leonhardt was still self-confined in her crystal. Liselotte Metzger was spotted outside of Wall Rose, but seemed to be separated from shifters.

After Erwin’s testimony, Aurora was the next one to speak. Major gave the full report from the beginning – how they broke Hoover from prison, after he was initially attacked and almost killed, how he was substituted wth cadet Georg Brandt. She admitted to arranging the carriage and took the blame for making decisions that weren’t previously arranged with the rest of leading officers - especially Erwin. She apologized for having deceived soldiers who were on duty that night, and for acting without previously consulting her superiors. But, she had to act swiftly, and her priority was to save Hoover’s life. She believed it has been the best decision in that moment, because she didn’t expect he’d betray us once again.

I can only imagine how she regretted her decisions after that night. The only person who probably had it worse comparing to Aurora, was Rosemary Sohner… a cadet who was Hoover’s guard, on duty that same night… and presumably, his lover. She was really damaged by the recent events. 

She was moving in a wheelchair, and she still took strong medicine because of the pain. She had several bandages and looked really sad. I felt really sorry for her… because the girl definitely seemed like a good person and I believe she deserved nothing of what’s befallen her. 

Her statement was short, consistent. Her narrative tone was a bit empty, but she gave detailed report and described exactly how the things went. It was so well spoken that I thought… that she might have conveyed some parts. Especially those regarding the escape of Hoover. But, her wounds were too real. Even if she lied about him… those wounds didn’t. She couldn’t have inflicted that much damage to herself… unless… 

“Vladimir Schwarz, step up.” 

My adoptive/possibly real father was the next to testify, so he walked casually in his long, leather cloak, removed his top-hat and gallantly greeted the crowd. Regulus never liked the audience, but this time, he decided to show off. He could be a real charmer when he wanted to be.  
   
He confirmed Aurora and Romy’s version of the story and just shortly added that he wounded Hoover upon his escape. He believed that, the boy (as he called him) was hiding in underground tunnels of Sina… or maybe even in the Underground district, or what's left of it after Historia remodeled it. He always had a good presumptions, so I guess he wasn’t far from the truth. 

He winked to me after he was passing me by. 

“Биће све у реду, ружо.”*                      
*It’s going to be all right, rose. 

I nodded. It will be… one way or another. 

“Ezra Alexandra Reiss, step up.” 

I rolled my eyes. Really? Is this becoming a thing now?

“It’s Ezra Vasilisa Schwarz, sir. All the stuff you’ve recently heard… are presumptions. Nothing more. I kindly and humbly ask that you keep referring to me by my given name. All the chaos that recently erupted and practically dragged me to this place… rose from those recent discoveries that, in my opinion, shouldn’t be addressed further. We have a Queen and she is a monarch this world deserves. I am simply… or rather, _was_ simply a soldier… and that should be the only thing that is relevant in my testimony. Of course, if you have any additional questions regarding this matter, I would be more than happy to reply.”

 _Just, don’t paint me a Reiss in front of others. It’s not who I am._

Zackley was observing me with serious expression. 

“The question of your ancestry won’t be brought up again. The question of your status will have to be. Proceed with the testimony, Ezra Vasilisa Schwarz.”

I've described all that happened from my point of view, making sure I don't skip any important details about the whole thing.

Christiana has killed several members of Aurora’s squad, of my own squad, and among them, her fiancé Hans. She was still on the run, but Levi’s and my own squad were working together and so far, have managed to get onto her trail. Fitzgerald had assistance from several members of the Military Police, which were caught and brought to prison by Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Collin, Brett. We were surrounded by traitors… who were everywhere. 

But, Christiana was the closest person to apprehension at current moment. She was targeting Hoover to kill him, supposedly because she wanted to obtain his titan powers. That's what Hanji believed was true, and I was willing to bet that it was the real, valid motive. 

I was actually hoping that the united squads would finally catch her. The results were already starting to show. The plan was being fruitful. I knew how my former squad mate was thinking, and I tried to map the possible hiding locations which were searched over and thoroughly by members of all squads. 

Regarding Albert Holbein… I told them he was negotiating with me. He offered to cooperate and assist us if we helped him find a family member – his father – who was trapped and built in by King Fritz in one of the Titans inside our Walls. His proposal was yet to be reconsidered. I’ve concluded my report with the statement that the recent discovery affected my ability to work for the military, and that I was fully prepared to face consequences of my actions.

Zackley has stated that he was considering discharging me from the military all together, but Erwin intervened and insisted that my skills are too valuable, and that one moment of personal distress shouldn’t terminate my solid and otherwise impeccable military career. He argued that I still have a lot to offer, but Zackley was going to prolong my return, possibly to add pressure, tension, and make me fear his final decision. 

“For the time being, miss Schwarz is to stay within the Capital, until the Court decides what to do next. The rest of the soldiers is about to return to their regular duties. All except for the Lance Corporal Levi, who is to be Schwarz’s supervisor until the final verdict comes. That would be all for today. You may leave.”

\-------------------

Major Amsel was kind enough to offer me a place to stay, until this all settles up. She took over my squad, on Erwin’s behalf, so she was about to arrange things in Krolva in my absence. 

“Travel well, and be safe. Collin and Brett will help with anything you need,” I’ve greeted her. 

“I know. Take care of yourself. I am sure this is all for show. You won’t be discharged… but, for the sake of the appearance, these hearings had to be done in public. You will be back in no time.”

“In case that doesn’t happen… do you need any maids?” 

She burst into laughter. 

“Maids? You, as a maid? Is Levi influencing your career choices now? I can’t see it happen in a million years!”

“I am quite good at cleaning, you know. Levi would give you references,” I’ve smiled. 

“It’s good to see you like this. Laughing. It’s been a while.” 

“I know. I’ve been trying to get over everything and get back to my old self. It will take a while… but I am getting there.” 

“No doubt.” 

Aurora took her jacket, and put it over her shoulders. 

“Vladimir is going to take me to Wall Rose, but, he will be back soon. You can…” 

“Take the old man far away from me. If I hear another story about him and my mother, I swear I am going to kill him.”

“Everything will be all right. We shall get you back on field very soon. It’s just… too much of a shame to let you became a civilian.” 

“I have forgotten to state to Zackley that… should I be demoted… I would try to take over the monarchy from Historia. That would make him think harder about his verdicts.”

“Don’t let them hear you. Everyone is very sensitive about that topic lately. They don’t want any more Reiss people and offspring to appear out of the blue.”

“I am sure. But, if the Court discharges me, what choice will I have?” 

“We will think of something.” 

She gave me a peck on the cheek. She left soon after. 

\----------------------

Levi was indifferent towards the place as long it had a kitchen. 

He made us some tea, and served it in two ceramic cups.

“How is your shoulder?” he sat next to me, crossing his legs along the way. 

“Fine, I guess. Still hurts, but I can move without problems. The swelling is almost gone.”

“Good. Your other wounds?” 

“Minor cuts and bruises. Nothing drastic.”

It was casual gibberish. He was worried. He didn’t show it, but I knew. He was even more silent than usual… and more prone to provocations, as shown earlier today. He was very unlike his usual self. And I knew why. 

My life… might never be the same after that trial. I have lost the status of Corporal, and I might even lose the status of soldier as well. Fighting titans… serving humans… is there really more to life? If there is… what is it? Fighting senselessly for money in pits? I couldn’t get back to being a killer. I couldn’t fight forever. 

“In case you don’t get back to the military… what are your plans?” he asked, like he was reading my mind. I sighed, looking deep into his eyes. How beautiful they were.

“I have no plans for now. I never thought I would end up like this.” 

We were sitting in silence for a time. He drank more from his cup.

“I have only now figured… that I have never asked you. About your plans… in case this hellish life gets better and we, by some miracle, exterminate titans, shifters and somehow achieve piece. Hypothetically… what would you do?”   

“I… don’t know. I could… open up a bakery or something. I am good at baking.” 

“Would it fulfill you?” he crossed his legs, getting cozier around me. 

“Probably.”

“You don’t sound too sure.” 

“One can never be.” I was looking at my own reflection in my cup. 

"I just… want to be free. And… while you joked about it earlier… I have to admit I was moved by the idea. The idea of marriage. Don’t freak out. Like you said… it is purely hypothetical.” 

He leaned against the sofa. Watching me as I was talking.

“I could work in a flower shop. Or a bakery. That doesn’t matter as much as… it matters to leave something greater behind. A legacy. Children. Grandchildren. I want to grow old… and sit in a swinging chair, with a grand-brat or two in my lap. I want to be a wrinkly old woman with a grumpy husband who helps me to take care of our young ones. I want to see some big, happy grins on their faces as I tell them all of our lives. Of me and their grandfather, and the stuff that humanity did just to break the cage and the chains that kept us in the dark for so long. I want to see surprise on their little faces, then grins, and eventually, a praise or two on how awesome we have been in our youth," I chuckled. 

“Yeah… but there’s a problem…” he drank more of his portion of tea, “…who would be stupid enough to marry you for real?”

I tried to kick him. He saw it and stopped me in time, using his own leg. 

“I guess I could find a fool. This world is thriving with fools. I am sure one of them would take me, as long as I can give birth,” I drank my own tea, laughing at his expression.

He has finished with his tea, so he put the cup on the surface of the table. Then, he has put his head onto my lap.

“I knew you were still soft… under all those layers of tough.” 

His hand reached for my face, and he brought it lower. I kissed his forehead. 

"I bet you haven't expected something like this from me. I know I come off as someone who isn't interested in kids and domestic stuff." 

He was playing with a lock of my hair.

“No… I knew exactly what to expect from you. You will make a great mother of six when the time comes.”

“What’s up with you and six kids?” I was laughing so hard my ribs started to hurt.

“That. That smile of yours,” was his simple response. I sighed. 

"Dreams. So useless, yet so captivating.”

I loved to daydream from time to time, even when I know stuff I imagined was close to impossible. 

“Levi... I want something other than my name carved on the rock in the middle of nowhere, if I get lucky to be buried at all… and not in titan's stinking belly. But no matter how that happens, no matter how I die... I will make sure that I previously do my best. Fight my best. And die in the best way a soldier can. And… if I can’t die as a soldier… I will die as a fighter. Or as a fearsome mother of six."

Now, it was his turn to smile. 

“Okay. Are you finally proposing to me?” he asked.

“I am. Do you accept?” 

“I think I just might be the right fool for you.” 

I've touched his face. His lips.

“Then, it’s settled.”

“But, there’s still one remaining issue,” he remarked. 

“Oh, really?” I’ve asked.

“Yes, junior Corporal. You won’t be naming them. You would probably give them those long Slavic names that would be _pain-in-the-ass_ to pronounce.”

With that, he pulled me into a kiss, making me unable to make further arguments.


End file.
